Penny For Your Thoughts
by meowdersmap
Summary: A series of drabbles written in the point of view of several Akatsuki members after the arrival - more like capture - of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. One Haruno Sakura.
1. Eyes

**A/N: I'd like to start off by saying: I know drabbles are 100 words, no more no less, but I didn't know what else to call them, so... That's that. Please forgive me. Second, some of these drabbles may seem a little OOC, and I apologize. I try to make them as in character as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But enjoy the product of hopes and dreams.**

* * *

**Deidara - _Eyes_**

**Word Count: 237**

* * *

**BOOM!**

Like an explosion, her fists connect with the ground producing a satisfying crack, sending chunks of earth flying through the air and creating a gigantic crater where the debris once settled; intact, if I may add. Seeing this come from a small girl with pink hair and big green eyes was impressive, to say the least. That wasn't even all; Oh no, she wasn't done yet. Using her strength and pumping some chakra to her hands, I watch with widened eyes as she proceeded to uproot tree after tree, plucking them from the ground as if they were weeds. She lifted the heaviest of boulders with ease and crushed them with the flick of her wrist. To say she was strong was probably an understatement.

But that wasn't what really caught my attention. Of course, this display of her skills was nothing short of impressive, but no, it was not the best part.

It was her eyes.

It was the fiery passion that her emerald eyes held that was undeniably beautiful. They sparkled in the light of the sun, her abnormally coloured hair only further bringing out her eyes; ones that held such determination.

It was the fire, the explosion, the _BANG_, if you will, that left me absolutely awe-struck, utterly speechless, and undoubtedly entranced as she creates yet another crater in the dirt of the training grounds that was now left beyond recognition.


	2. Attraction

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, so I give you the what could've, would've, and should've.**

* * *

**Itachi -** _**Attraction**_

**Word Count: 465**

* * *

I sat tensely on the bed in the medical room, senses on high alert. This kunoichi may have been with us for months and may have gained the trust of most members, even Pein, but I was among the few that were still sceptical of her. Leaf shinobi are quite loyal to their villages; I would know.

"Itachi-san, please relax as I'm doing the procedure. I'm going to simply looked around the nerves around your eyes to assess the level of damage. It won't hurt one bit, I swear," she promised, noticing my hesitancy to close my eyes and my stiff posture. I looked up at her and noticed she wore a reassuring smile. She must use that a lot to sooth her patients. Hn.

Her voice was like… tea. The feeling of the warmth as it flowed down your throat brought a sense of relaxation and although doubtful, I couldn't help but give in to the silent command.

Meeting 20 year old Haruno Sakura at the time of her capture produced shocking results even I wasn't expecting. My oto had always thought her to be incompetent and annoying. What I was not told was of the progress she had made during her teen years. Training as an apprentice under the Godaime Hokage was definitely the last thing I had expected from her. She was well known for her intelligence and perfect chakra control, making it into the bingo books with her own entry at the young age of twenty. And despite her size, I was thoroughly taken by surprise to find out that the giant crater made on the training ground was from the kunoichi's small gloved hands. Something about her intrigued me, and I must admit that she is an extraordinary girl. Her temper levelled with her mentor's, among other things. I may have taken a bit of a liking to her, despite my scepticism.

This girl liked to subconsciously hum when she worked. The nameless tune filled the air in the form of a soft melodic, almost angelic, sound. I guess it was a nice alternative to the otherwise intimidating silence of the medical room. Knowing she's focussed on her work, most likely with her eyes closed in concentration and her brows knit, I stole a glance as she probed around near my eye area. Together with the sound of her soft hums and her closed eyes and her soft pink hair, if I hadn't known the amount of blood on her hands or the fact that she can make the ground crack with a tap of her chakra enhanced foot, I would've thought her a fairy who wouldn't hurt a fly.

And so with that, I've come to the conclusion that perhaps I did take a liking to her.


	3. Intentional

**A/N: This is for MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan who requested Zetsu to be next. I initially wasn't going to do Zetsu, but an idea came to mind after the request, so here you go. This is written in White Zetsu's point of view, and yes, it is just a tad bit creepy. I would think most members would be hesitant about their feelings at first, especially Zetsu since he's so loyal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, my need to ship Sakura with EVERYONE would just take over.**

* * *

**Zetsu - _Intentional_**

**Word Count: 242**

* * *

I wasn't intentionally staring. She was in my greenhouse, and I was just simply watching her examine the variety of exotic plants in awe. I can feel my other half acting up, something about being in my garden without my permission, but I somehow pushed his thoughts away. Looking at her was something I am beginning to find myself enjoying. Her interest in the herbs caused somewhat of a stir in the pit of my stomach. Or it could've been the leg I found on the ground the other day.

I wasn't intentionally staring. I am a spy for the Akatsuki, and she may have willingly joined and have been a member for awhile, but that does not mean I can trust her completely. I wasn't ordered to do so, but I mean, I should still watch her closely... keep an eye on her hands as they brush against the plants gently... for the sake of the organization, of course.

I wasn't intentionally staring. She did not spark an interest, or anything. No, she was not supposed to be in here, but I guess I can let it slide. She was probably here for medicinal purposes; she IS a medic. Yeah, that's why I let her in here; for the good of the organization. Yeah, that's why.

I wasn't intentionally staring. She was in my greenhouse and I was simply there to watch her. She just doesn't know I'm there.


	4. Involuntary

**A/N: Madara felt like the type of person who'd be a little more in denial. With a little sprinkle of possessiveness and sadistic thoughts. I like this, though.**

**Note: I've decided to upload every two days, seeing as I'm getting a lot done. Staye tuned! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto but the plot of this fantasy.**

* * *

**Tobi/Madara - _Involuntary_**

**Word Count: 268**

* * *

I, Uchiha Madara, did not lust after women. Well, I do but I simply do not find the time or the necessity to woo them. Nor did I go out of my way to get a reaction from any female. So it was strange to say that I have involuntarily attempted to irritate the pink-haired blossom at every chance I got. Something about the way she would emit a dangerous aura whenever called "Pinky-chan" was beautiful. The darkened look in her eyes, the clenching of her fists, and the stiffening of her back. While watching other's step back to avoid confrontation with her punches, I could not help but become more drawn to her murderous stance. Involuntarily, of course.

Her strength was something to be admired. Watching an innocent looking thing create such an earth-shattering blow was very much arousing. Not to mention that with every Sound nin she killed, my pants got a little tighter. Watching her accidently smear blood on her face with the back of her hand, and her eyes showing every intent to kill, was enough to send all the blood I had southwards.

And she was smart. She was perfect; she had the looks, the brains, and the power. My little blossom was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Her reputation amongst the Akatsuki had skyrocketed within a difficult month of her joining our ranks. Hell hath no fury like a woman, especially my little Sakura-chan, tired, irritated, and royally _pissed_. She was my cherry blossom. I would make her my queen.

Must I remind you that all this was done involuntarily?


	5. Art

**A/N: I would think that the actual Sasori would have shown attraction towards pinky a little more subtly at the beginning. So it's kinda short. Sorry.**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**xxneonblackxx**

**4fireking**

**Thank you guys for the support, it really does motivate me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

* * *

** Sasori -**_ **Art**_

**Word Count: 201**

* * *

The thought that this woman killed me once was slightly irritating, yet highly amusing. The knowledge of the fact she was strong enough to heal herself with a sword lodged through her body was almost sadistically arousing. Her fearless aura was truly what set my senses on fire. And her determination would've been inspiring if I actually gave a damn. I couldn't help but scoff at her idiocy, though. Some called her a genius, but when she made the brilliant idea of striking one of the members during interrogation, she was practically _asking_ for death to come and take her away. Despite that, it was, nonetheless, an eye-opening scene for me among some of the others, who were also watching intently; listening with eyebrows raised in interest as her humorless laughs and mocking snickers filled the interrogation cell. She had an obnoxious amount bravery and confidence, paired with exotic physical attributes like her annoying pink hair that clashed with her viridian eyes, and not to mention her slender body that moved like flowing water during taijutsu spars. This little girl's skills never failed to surprise and impress. She was indeed a unique work of art.

She would make a fine puppet.


	6. Feisty

**A/N: I don't think I've given enough personality to Kisame in this installment. And I'm slightly upset about that, because I imagine that Kisame would be a really fun person, probably really chill when not on missions, but able to be serious while working. That's just my sort of input on that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although on days, I wish upon a falling star that I do. **

* * *

**Kisame -** _**Feisty**_

**Word Count: 617**

* * *

Feisty.

That, she was, my friend.

As we struggled to get her back to the base, she made sure to give us as much hell as she possibly could. Her capture was an obstacle all in its own. Let's just say her little act even began to put Itachi on edge. And that was saying something. And I don't even want to BEGIN talking about the first couple of days spent interrogating her, until she finally gave in. Not without a long and hard battle, of course; surprisingly, for _both_ sides. Even the ever so calm Pein was getting a little testy. I've got to give her credit, though; she is, no doubt, a lot more than she looks. Seeing a pretty little thing like that manage to make our leader pop a vein was quite a sight.

Interrogations were more than interesting to watch, to say the least. She even withstood the creepy threats made by our very own cannibal, staring him straight in the eye. Her cussing levelled with Hidan's, making her all the more appealing, as strange as it is. Hearing such profanities pour from her mouth was surprising, and you can tell I'm not the only one with widened eyes. When it came to Kakuzu, it was as if intimidation did not exist in her books. Usually, if it got to Kakuzu, people cowered at the sight of the threads and the glare of his scary eyes. The kunoichi merely said a "tch" at this, then followed up by telling him to "piss off", the last two words laced in venom. Either she was stupid, or just insanely brave.

It has been months since that tiring week, and things have fallen to a routine, yet Sakura never failed to surprise occasionally. Like now, when an orange-masked comrade suddenly burst in through the medic room doors, frantically screaming and struggling to hold up a bloody and battered-up Deidara. I watched as she quickly put down her medic scroll and swiftly tied her hair up, instantly switching to medic mode. Making her way towards them, she stood in front of Deidara and heaved his dependant body onto her shoulder without so much as a wince. Covering the ground to the surgical table in less than a few seconds, she put him onto the metal surface and immediately began her work, assessing his injuries and bringing a glowing hand to hover over wherever it was needed. I watched her as she worked, her eyes were hard and her brows knitted together, focusing solely on the task at hand. After a couple hours, she finally declared Deidara to be stabilized, followed by a quiet sigh and leaning against the table with her shoulders slumped in relaxation. Her eyes softened and her face fell with fatigue. I wasn't surprised, though. Although she was powerful in her own right, she didn't have the same chakra reserves that I had and she had obviously used up quite a lot fixing up Deidara. As she was beginning to think that she finally had the chance to rest, an irritating childish voice began to fill the air, words spilling out a mile an hour. I'm not sure if I felt more sorry for Sakura or the masked brat. I would say the latter, if the glare sent his way by the kunoichi was anything to go by.

"OH DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! TOBI WAS SO SCARED YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK! TOBI WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOU-"

"SHANNARO!"

A blur of pink flashed before me, advancing towards Tobi with a chakra-laced fist, and proceeded to pummel him through the walls of the next couple of rooms.

Feisty.


	7. Rain

**A/N: ****I really like this one. The amount of denial in this chapter is going through the roof. Pein, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Disclaimer: ****I'd like to think I own Naruto, but reality called, and said I didn't. Enjoy this today's installment of PFYT.**

* * *

**Pein -** _**Rain**_

**Word Count: 299**

* * *

Maybe it was an obsession. But it's not.

I can't let it be. The rain is my obsession.

I will never love her like I love the rain.

She will never be like the rain.

She will never be as _graceful_ as the rain, especially not when she seemingly dances through her battles in a flurry of fists and kicks.

She will never be as _beautiful_ as the rain, especially not when a combination of blood, sweat, and rain runs down her face and body, her soaked red vest accentuating those sinful little curves of her slender silhouette.

She will never be as _unforgiving_ as the rain, especially not when she smears the enemies' bodies at the bottom of the crater that she created with those petite hands of hers.

She will never be as _soothing_ as the rain, especially not when those same hands are pumping silky, smooth healing chakra into my body. Those same hands that can make me shiver with the gentlest of touches, so feather-light and small that I was afraid I'd miss them.

She will never _calm_ me like the rain does, especially not when I catch her singing softly by the riverside with her feet bare of the ninja sandals, dipping those elegant feet with the pretty little arches into the water. Not when I look up to her heart-shaped face and see a small smile playing upon her soft, pink lips. Not when I see her green, green eyes, shining as she looked around the peaceful environment surrounding her, then hiding them behind eyelids as she tilts her face towards the sun, letting the warm rays of light gently settle on her, illuminating her. _Just like an angel_, I thought.

No. She will never be _like_ the rain.

She _is_ the rain.


	8. Jashin, Save Me

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because there were so many ideas and things I can do to Hidan. I imagine him to be a really big masochist, just because he is a Jashinist. It sounds a little awkward at some parts, and I apologize for that. **

**Now, the only members left are Konan and Kakuzu. Thing is, I don't have anything written for them. If you would like me to continue and come up with something for them, I'd be more than happy to, but if not, I will leave it as is and deem it as complete. Leave your thoughts down in the reviews, cause I'd really like to know. But as of now, thank you all so much for reading and especially to those of you who reviewed. Stay tuned because I will have another AkatSaku drabble fic coming out soon!**

**!-WARNING:****-**!

**This chapter is rated M because of course language and suggestive themes. So if you do not like those things, please do not read this. **

******!-WARNING:****-**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although it would bring me bliss if I did. **

* * *

**Hidan - ****_Jashin Save Me_**

**Word Count: 412**

* * *

If she continues on like that, I'm going to go fucking insane. All the little swear words coming out of her pretty little mouth, seriously... I'm close to throwing her up against the wall and having my goddamned way with her.

Hearing all the swear words pouring from those plump, pink lips I'd like to ravish so much is making my stomach flip fucking shit. And speak of the devil, there she is now. The familiar sound of her feet pounding on the ground never fails to get a reaction out of me. I struggle to hold down a loud moan as she comes into view in her little training outfit that was but a bit overly provocative.

"HIDAN, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU HERE BY YOUR FUCKING BALLS!"

A low moan escapes me. Jashin, this woman cannot be anymore perfect.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I FUCKING FIND YOU I WILL RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB AND TEAR YOU A NEW FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU INSUFFERABLE SON OF A –"

Apparently, I spoke too soon. I stay silent, glancing at the tent that was painfully standing at attention, restrained by pants that were all too tight. My eyes are then torn away from the bulge to the sight standing in front of me. Here she stood in all her glory. This has got to be the best fucking picture I have seen in my goddamned life, seriously. Sakura stands in front of me, hands on her curvy hips, the medic shorts barely covering enough. Not that I'm complaining. Looking up at her, I was greeted by her flushed face, a tell-tale sign of her fury. Her hair was tousled in such a sexy way – and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped breathing... Fuck me, she had sex hair. And she was nothing less of fucking beautiful.

"Hidan..." she growled in a low, angry, and way too seductive tone. I didn't know it was possible to be this hard.

"What... the FUCK... did you do to MY FUCKING CLOTHES?!" She screamed while clutching tightly at her torn tank top, pulling it in a way that gave me a fantastic view of the top of her perky breasts. I let out a strangled groan. She lurched forward and grabbed my shirt and jerked me forward harshly. Remembering her inhumane strength, I felt pleasure shoot through my spine.

Jashin, save me.


End file.
